Norman Shapes Up
by VickyT36
Summary: Set 3 months after Norman and Melinda. Norman wants to take Melinda to the school dance, but when he realizes he's put on a few pounds, he has to shed them before the big night.
1. PE Class

**Norman Shapes Up**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here. Like I said I would write another, please enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: P.E. Class  
**

Norman Babcock woke up to the moaning of his zombie alarm clock at 7:30. He hopped out of bed, put on his zombie slippers and went to the bathroom.

He didn't bother combing his down, Melinda liked the way his hair stood up, and he brushed his teeth and pretended to foam at the mouth. Then he got dressed, and waved to his grandma who was knitting on the couch, before getting breakfast.

At Melinda's house she woke up to low moaning of her ghost alarm clock. She got out of bed, and went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. After that she went down to have breakfast with her family.

She waved to her grandpa as he sat in his seat. But she saw her dad was about to sit on him. "Dad, Grandpa's sitting there." said Melinda. "Oh, sorry, Dad." said Ryan.

After breakfast the two headed out to meet each other at the corner. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. Have to meet Melinda." said Norman as he walked out the door.

"Well Norman finally gains another interest besides ghosts and zombies." said Perry to Sandra. Norman walked down the street about 5 blocks and saw Melinda waiting for her at the stop sign.

Norman gazed at Melinda, he thought she looked very pretty as the sun shined behind her. Norman remembered the first day he met her at the mentally facility. He hair was still a dark and shiny brown, and he eyes were still like two emeralds.

"Hi Norman." said Melinda. "Oh, hi Melinda." said Norman snapping out of his daydreaming. "Well let's get to school." said Melinda. Ever since she got checked out of the facility after they saved the town from the witch's curse, she went to Blithe Hollow Middle School with Norman.

As they walked they waved at the ghosts. "Hi Mrs. Brown we love what you've done with your hair." said Norman. "Does anyone smell burning?" asked Mrs. Brown, which was funny because that's how she died.

"At your stations soldiers." said a civil war ghost on a horse. "Sir yes sir." said Melinda and Norman as they saluted to him. "Hey Norman Melinda playing hookey?" asked a ghost from the 50s.

"No, we're just late." said Melinda. "How you doing?" Norman asked a gangster ghost. "Hey, how you doin'?" asked the ghost. "Hi Harriet, how's the tree?" asked Melinda.

"Never heard that one before." said Harriet. Finally the two arrived at the school. They walked in together side by side, then the bell rang. Their lockers stood side by side.

"Hi Norman, hi Melinda." said a voice. The two turned to see Neil and Salma. "Hi guys." said Norman. Then the bell rang for classes to start. The first class was P.E.

"All right you wimps, today we're going to be doing aerobics." said Coach Field. "Hey Norman do think they'll be a cute instructor on the video?" asked Neil. But Norman didn't say anything.

"Hello?" asked Neil. "Wha, oh sorry Neil." said Norman. "What's wrong?" "My gym shorts feel kinda, tight." said Norman. "Maybe it's just breakfast weight." suggested Neil.

Everyone lined up, and Coach Field turned on the video. The kids did jumping jacks, walking in place, raised their arms, and twisted. After an hour and 23 minutes of that P.E. was over.

"Well I feel nice and refreshed." said Melinda. Norman looked a little winded, and out of breath. "Norman are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine just a little out of breath." said Norman.

As they left Coach Field glanced at Norman. "Hmm, Babcock's looking a little chubbier." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. A Tight Fit

**Norman Shapes Up**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here. Like I said I would write another, please enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: P.E. Class  
**

Norman Babcock woke up to the moaning of his zombie alarm clock at 7:30. He hopped out of bed, put on his zombie slippers and went to the bathroom.

He didn't bother combing his down, Melinda liked the way his hair stood up, and he brushed his teeth and pretended to foam at the mouth. Then he got dressed, and waved to his grandma who was knitting on the couch, before getting breakfast.

At Melinda's house she woke up to low moaning of her ghost alarm clock. She got out of bed, and went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. After that she went down to have breakfast with her family.

She waved to her grandpa as he sat in his seat. But she saw her dad was about to sit on him. "Dad, Grandpa's sitting there." said Melinda. "Oh, sorry, Dad." said Ryan.

After breakfast the two headed out to meet each other at the corner. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. Have to meet Melinda." said Norman as he walked out the door.

"Well Norman finally gains another interest besides ghosts and zombies." said Perry to Sandra. Norman walked down the street about 5 blocks and saw Melinda waiting for her at the stop sign.

Norman gazed at Melinda, he thought she looked very pretty as the sun shined behind her. Norman remembered the first day he met her at the mentally facility. He hair was still a dark and shiny brown, and he eyes were still like two emeralds.

"Hi Norman." said Melinda. "Oh, hi Melinda." said Norman snapping out of his daydreaming. "Well let's get to school." said Melinda. Ever since she got checked out of the facility after they saved the town from the witch's curse, she went to Blithe Hollow Middle School with Norman.

As they walked they waved at the ghosts. "Hi Mrs. Brown we love what you've done with your hair." said Norman. "Does anyone smell burning?" asked Mrs. Brown, which was funny because that's how she died.

"At your stations soldiers." said a civil war ghost on a horse. "Sir yes sir." said Melinda and Norman as they saluted to him. "Hey Norman Melinda playing hookey?" asked a ghost from the 50s.

"No, we're just late." said Melinda. "How you doing?" Norman asked a gangster ghost. "Hey, how you doin'?" asked the ghost. "Hi Harriet, how's the tree?" asked Melinda.

"Never heard that one before." said Harriet. Finally the two arrived at the school. They walked in together side by side, then the bell rang. Their lockers stood side by side.

"Hi Norman, hi Melinda." said a voice. The two turned to see Neil and Salma. "Hi guys." said Norman. Then the bell rang for classes to start. The first class was P.E.

"All right you wimps, today we're going to be doing aerobics." said Coach Field. "Hey Norman do think they'll be a cute instructor on the video?" asked Neil. But Norman didn't say anything.

"Hello?" asked Neil. "Wha, oh sorry Neil." said Norman. "What's wrong?" "My gym shorts feel kinda, tight." said Norman. "Maybe it's just breakfast weight." suggested Neil.

Everyone lined up, and Coach Field turned on the video. The kids did jumping jacks, walking in place, raised their arms, and twisted. After an hour and 23 minutes of that P.E. was over.

"Well I feel nice and refreshed." said Melinda. Norman looked a little winded, and out of breath. "Norman are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine just a little out of breath." said Norman.

As they left Coach Field glanced at Norman. "Hmm, Babcock's looking a little chubbier." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 1, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Tight Fit  
**

At home Norman ate dinner with his family. His mom had made his favorite macaroni n cheese with bacon bits. "So how was school Courtney?" asked Sandra. "Oh, it was totally fantastic." said Courtney.

Norman and Perry looked at each other in annoyance, as Courtney rambled about her day at school saying who's was going out with who, who broke up with who, and what he said to she.

But finally she finished by saying. "And RJ asked me out to the autumn dance." said Courtney. "You got a date already, the dance isn't for another three weeks." said Sandra.

"Well you have to get a date before they get taken." explained Courtney. "Hey, Norman you should ask Melinda to the dance." suggested Perry. "Dad." said Norman with his face turning red.

Everyone in his family knew he liked Melinda, but he was embarrassed to admit it. After dinner he went to his room to think. Should he ask Melinda to the dance, what if she said no?

"Something wrong, Norman?" asked Eileen. "Hi Grandma. Nothing's wrong." he lied. "Worried about asking Melinda to the dance?" she asked. "How'd you know that?" asked Norman.

"I heard you all talking about downstairs. You should go for it. She's a cute one, and her grandfather says that you're perfect for her." said Eileen. "But what if she says no?" asked Norman walking towards the window.

"Then it's her loss, besides she's like your best friend." said Eileen. Norman realized that he should give it a try. "Hey Norman there's chocolate fudge brownies for dessert." called Sandra.

"All right." said Norman as he ran downstairs to the kitchen. The next day at school during lunch Norman was going to ask Melinda. "So you gonna do it?" asked Neil.

Norman swallowed his a spoonful of his loaded baked potato and said yes. He walked over to the table where Melinda was talking with Salma.

"Oh, hi Norman." said Melinda. "Hi Melinda, hey Salma. Hey Salma can I have a minute with Melinda?" he asked. "Sure, I need to go to the library anyway." said Salma and she left.

"So you wanted something?" asked Melinda. "Y-yeah, I was wondering the autumn dance is in three weeks." said Norman. "Yeah, RJ says he's taking Courtney." said Melinda.

"Well, I was just wondering...that if you'd like to go with me? Of coarse if you don't want to I'd completely understand." said Norman.

Melinda giggled. "Well we have known each other for three months, and we do get along great together. I'd love to go with you." said Melinda. "Really?" asked Norman. "Yes." said Melinda.

Suddenly Alvin and his gang appeared. They still bullied Norman but not as much about seeing ghosts. "Well if it isn't the two ghost whisperers and lovebirds." said Alvin.

"(Groans), what do you want, Alvin?" asked Norman. "Well I just wanted to know if you Melinda would wanted to go to the dance with me." said Alvin.

Melinda gagged quietly. "I'm very sorry Alvin, but I just agreed to go with Norman." said Melinda. "Ah." said Alvin and he walked away.

After school Melinda got home and told her family. "Mom, Dad, RJ guess what, Norman asked me to the dance." she said. "Oh, that's really great sweetie." said Ryan.

"Very nice." said Belinda. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You just can't go running off to a dance with someone you barely know, Mel." said RJ. "Listen up, RJ I've known Norman for three months, and he's Courtney's brother. So I've known him as long as you've know her which would be about three months." said Melinda.

Then she went up to her room. "Did I hear that my little Linda got asked to the dance?" asked Roger. "Yeah, Grandpa by Norman." said Melinda. "Well that's great, I told his grandmother that you're perfect for him." he said. Melinda giggled.

Back at Norman's house he was trying on his suit for the dance. He pictures himself dancing with Melinda but his dream was interrupted when he couldn't close his pants.

"Uh oh." he said.

**Ha ha, cliffhanger. Anyway leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews. And I hope you caught the clues to Norman's weight gain.**


	3. Coach Field's Help

**Norman Shapes Up**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here. Like I said I would write another, please enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: P.E. Class  
**

Norman Babcock woke up to the moaning of his zombie alarm clock at 7:30. He hopped out of bed, put on his zombie slippers and went to the bathroom.

He didn't bother combing his down, Melinda liked the way his hair stood up, and he brushed his teeth and pretended to foam at the mouth. Then he got dressed, and waved to his grandma who was knitting on the couch, before getting breakfast.

At Melinda's house she woke up to low moaning of her ghost alarm clock. She got out of bed, and went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. After that she went down to have breakfast with her family.

She waved to her grandpa as he sat in his seat. But she saw her dad was about to sit on him. "Dad, Grandpa's sitting there." said Melinda. "Oh, sorry, Dad." said Ryan.

After breakfast the two headed out to meet each other at the corner. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. Have to meet Melinda." said Norman as he walked out the door.

"Well Norman finally gains another interest besides ghosts and zombies." said Perry to Sandra. Norman walked down the street about 5 blocks and saw Melinda waiting for her at the stop sign.

Norman gazed at Melinda, he thought she looked very pretty as the sun shined behind her. Norman remembered the first day he met her at the mentally facility. He hair was still a dark and shiny brown, and he eyes were still like two emeralds.

"Hi Norman." said Melinda. "Oh, hi Melinda." said Norman snapping out of his daydreaming. "Well let's get to school." said Melinda. Ever since she got checked out of the facility after they saved the town from the witch's curse, she went to Blithe Hollow Middle School with Norman.

As they walked they waved at the ghosts. "Hi Mrs. Brown we love what you've done with your hair." said Norman. "Does anyone smell burning?" asked Mrs. Brown, which was funny because that's how she died.

"At your stations soldiers." said a civil war ghost on a horse. "Sir yes sir." said Melinda and Norman as they saluted to him. "Hey Norman Melinda playing hookey?" asked a ghost from the 50s.

"No, we're just late." said Melinda. "How you doing?" Norman asked a gangster ghost. "Hey, how you doin'?" asked the ghost. "Hi Harriet, how's the tree?" asked Melinda.

"Never heard that one before." said Harriet. Finally the two arrived at the school. They walked in together side by side, then the bell rang. Their lockers stood side by side.

"Hi Norman, hi Melinda." said a voice. The two turned to see Neil and Salma. "Hi guys." said Norman. Then the bell rang for classes to start. The first class was P.E.

"All right you wimps, today we're going to be doing aerobics." said Coach Field. "Hey Norman do think they'll be a cute instructor on the video?" asked Neil. But Norman didn't say anything.

"Hello?" asked Neil. "Wha, oh sorry Neil." said Norman. "What's wrong?" "My gym shorts feel kinda, tight." said Norman. "Maybe it's just breakfast weight." suggested Neil.

Everyone lined up, and Coach Field turned on the video. The kids did jumping jacks, walking in place, raised their arms, and twisted. After an hour and 23 minutes of that P.E. was over.

"Well I feel nice and refreshed." said Melinda. Norman looked a little winded, and out of breath. "Norman are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine just a little out of breath." said Norman.

As they left Coach Field glanced at Norman. "Hmm, Babcock's looking a little chubbier." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 1, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Tight Fit  
**

At home Norman ate dinner with his family. His mom had made his favorite macaroni n cheese with bacon bits. "So how was school Courtney?" asked Sandra. "Oh, it was totally fantastic." said Courtney.

Norman and Perry looked at each other in annoyance, as Courtney rambled about her day at school saying who's was going out with who, who broke up with who, and what he said to she.

But finally she finished by saying. "And RJ asked me out to the autumn dance." said Courtney. "You got a date already, the dance isn't for another three weeks." said Sandra.

"Well you have to get a date before they get taken." explained Courtney. "Hey, Norman you should ask Melinda to the dance." suggested Perry. "Dad." said Norman with his face turning red.

Everyone in his family knew he liked Melinda, but he was embarrassed to admit it. After dinner he went to his room to think. Should he ask Melinda to the dance, what if she said no?

"Something wrong, Norman?" asked Eileen. "Hi Grandma. Nothing's wrong." he lied. "Worried about asking Melinda to the dance?" she asked. "How'd you know that?" asked Norman.

"I heard you all talking about downstairs. You should go for it. She's a cute one, and her grandfather says that you're perfect for her." said Eileen. "But what if she says no?" asked Norman walking towards the window.

"Then it's her loss, besides she's like your best friend." said Eileen. Norman realized that he should give it a try. "Hey Norman there's chocolate fudge brownies for dessert." called Sandra.

"All right." said Norman as he ran downstairs to the kitchen. The next day at school during lunch Norman was going to ask Melinda. "So you gonna do it?" asked Neil.

Norman swallowed his a spoonful of his loaded baked potato and said yes. He walked over to the table where Melinda was talking with Salma.

"Oh, hi Norman." said Melinda. "Hi Melinda, hey Salma. Hey Salma can I have a minute with Melinda?" he asked. "Sure, I need to go to the library anyway." said Salma and she left.

"So you wanted something?" asked Melinda. "Y-yeah, I was wondering the autumn dance is in three weeks." said Norman. "Yeah, RJ says he's taking Courtney." said Melinda.

"Well, I was just wondering...that if you'd like to go with me? Of course if you don't want to I'd completely understand." said Norman.

Melinda giggled. "Well we have known each other for three months, and we do get along great together. I'd love to go with you." said Melinda. "Really?" asked Norman. "Yes." said Melinda.

Suddenly Alvin and his gang appeared. They still bullied Norman but not as much about seeing ghosts. "Well if it isn't the two ghost whisperers and lovebirds." said Alvin.

"(Groans), what do you want, Alvin?" asked Norman. "Well I just wanted to know if you Melinda would wanted to go to the dance with me." said Alvin.

Melinda gagged quietly. "I'm very sorry Alvin, but I just agreed to go with Norman." said Melinda. "Ah." said Alvin and he walked away.

After school Melinda got home and told her family. "Mom, Dad, RJ guess what, Norman asked me to the dance." she said. "Oh, that's really great sweetie." said Ryan.

"Very nice." said Belinda. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You just can't go running off to a dance with someone you barely know, Mel." said RJ. "Listen up, RJ I've known Norman for three months, and he's Courtney's brother. So I've known him as long as you've know her which would be about three months." said Melinda.

Then she went up to her room. "Did I hear that my little Linda got asked to the dance?" asked Roger. "Yeah, Grandpa by Norman." said Melinda. "Well that's great, I told his grandmother that you're perfect for him." he said. Melinda giggled.

Back at Norman's house he was trying on his suit for the dance. He pictures himself dancing with Melinda but his dream was interrupted when he couldn't close his pants.

"Uh oh." he said.

**Ha ha, cliffhanger. Anyway leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews. And I hope you caught the clues to Norman's weight gain.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coach Field's Help  
**

Norman tried and tried to close the pants, but they wouldn't. "This can't be happening." he said to himself as he looked in the mirror.

He then remember all the foods he'd been eating the last three months. Pizza, hot dogs, bacon burgers, chocolate, chips, macaroni n cheese with bacon bits, brownies, loaded baked potatoes.

"I can't Melinda to the dance looking like this." said Norman. He didn't what to do, he didn't know of he could shed the weight in three weeks, but he couldn't cancel on Melinda.

The next day at school P.E. Norman sat on the bench as the other played dodgeball. "Babcock." said Coach Field. Norman looked up. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Not really. I can't fit into my pants for the dance. I can't take Melinda to the dance looking this." said Norman motioning towards his body.

"Well why don't you come by the gym after school, I think I can help." said Coach Field. When the final bell rang, Norman was on his way to the gym. "Hey, Norman." said Melinda.

"I'm really excited about the dance. You're still taking me, right?" she asked. "Sure, of coarse I am." said Norman. "Great, bye." she said, as she left. Norman sighed and gazed at her as she left, then he went to the gym.

"Well, Babcock I can help you lose weight before the dance, but you have to as yourself first, is Melinda really worth it?" asked Coach Field.

Norman then had flashbacks, he remembered when he first saw Melinda, when he gave her the necklace, when they watched the movie together. "She's worth it." he finally said.

"All right then, let's start with some push-ups." he said. For an hour Norman did push-ups, jumping jacks, pull-ups, and sit-ups. "Come back same time tomorrow and we'll do some more. Oh and cut down on the junk food." said Coach Field.

When Norman got home he went straight to his room and plopped down onto his bed. He was sore and tired. But he looked at his suit. "It's all for Melinda." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. Do They Fit

**Norman Shapes Up**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here. Like I said I would write another, please enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: P.E. Class  
**

Norman Babcock woke up to the moaning of his zombie alarm clock at 7:30. He hopped out of bed, put on his zombie slippers and went to the bathroom.

He didn't bother combing his down, Melinda liked the way his hair stood up, and he brushed his teeth and pretended to foam at the mouth. Then he got dressed, and waved to his grandma who was knitting on the couch, before getting breakfast.

At Melinda's house she woke up to low moaning of her ghost alarm clock. She got out of bed, and went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. After that she went down to have breakfast with her family.

She waved to her grandpa as he sat in his seat. But she saw her dad was about to sit on him. "Dad, Grandpa's sitting there." said Melinda. "Oh, sorry, Dad." said Ryan.

After breakfast the two headed out to meet each other at the corner. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. Have to meet Melinda." said Norman as he walked out the door.

"Well Norman finally gains another interest besides ghosts and zombies." said Perry to Sandra. Norman walked down the street about 5 blocks and saw Melinda waiting for her at the stop sign.

Norman gazed at Melinda, he thought she looked very pretty as the sun shined behind her. Norman remembered the first day he met her at the mentally facility. He hair was still a dark and shiny brown, and he eyes were still like two emeralds.

"Hi Norman." said Melinda. "Oh, hi Melinda." said Norman snapping out of his daydreaming. "Well let's get to school." said Melinda. Ever since she got checked out of the facility after they saved the town from the witch's curse, she went to Blithe Hollow Middle School with Norman.

As they walked they waved at the ghosts. "Hi Mrs. Brown we love what you've done with your hair." said Norman. "Does anyone smell burning?" asked Mrs. Brown, which was funny because that's how she died.

"At your stations soldiers." said a civil war ghost on a horse. "Sir yes sir." said Melinda and Norman as they saluted to him. "Hey Norman Melinda playing hookey?" asked a ghost from the 50s.

"No, we're just late." said Melinda. "How you doing?" Norman asked a gangster ghost. "Hey, how you doin'?" asked the ghost. "Hi Harriet, how's the tree?" asked Melinda.

"Never heard that one before." said Harriet. Finally the two arrived at the school. They walked in together side by side, then the bell rang. Their lockers stood side by side.

"Hi Norman, hi Melinda." said a voice. The two turned to see Neil and Salma. "Hi guys." said Norman. Then the bell rang for classes to start. The first class was P.E.

"All right you wimps, today we're going to be doing aerobics." said Coach Field. "Hey Norman do think they'll be a cute instructor on the video?" asked Neil. But Norman didn't say anything.

"Hello?" asked Neil. "Wha, oh sorry Neil." said Norman. "What's wrong?" "My gym shorts feel kinda, tight." said Norman. "Maybe it's just breakfast weight." suggested Neil.

Everyone lined up, and Coach Field turned on the video. The kids did jumping jacks, walking in place, raised their arms, and twisted. After an hour and 23 minutes of that P.E. was over.

"Well I feel nice and refreshed." said Melinda. Norman looked a little winded, and out of breath. "Norman are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine just a little out of breath." said Norman.

As they left Coach Field glanced at Norman. "Hmm, Babcock's looking a little chubbier." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 1, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Tight Fit  
**

At home Norman ate dinner with his family. His mom had made his favorite macaroni n cheese with bacon bits. "So how was school Courtney?" asked Sandra. "Oh, it was totally fantastic." said Courtney.

Norman and Perry looked at each other in annoyance, as Courtney rambled about her day at school saying who's was going out with who, who broke up with who, and what he said to she.

But finally she finished by saying. "And RJ asked me out to the autumn dance." said Courtney. "You got a date already, the dance isn't for another three weeks." said Sandra.

"Well you have to get a date before they get taken." explained Courtney. "Hey, Norman you should ask Melinda to the dance." suggested Perry. "Dad." said Norman with his face turning red.

Everyone in his family knew he liked Melinda, but he was embarrassed to admit it. After dinner he went to his room to think. Should he ask Melinda to the dance, what if she said no?

"Something wrong, Norman?" asked Eileen. "Hi Grandma. Nothing's wrong." he lied. "Worried about asking Melinda to the dance?" she asked. "How'd you know that?" asked Norman.

"I heard you all talking about downstairs. You should go for it. She's a cute one, and her grandfather says that you're perfect for her." said Eileen. "But what if she says no?" asked Norman walking towards the window.

"Then it's her loss, besides she's like your best friend." said Eileen. Norman realized that he should give it a try. "Hey Norman there's chocolate fudge brownies for dessert." called Sandra.

"All right." said Norman as he ran downstairs to the kitchen. The next day at school during lunch Norman was going to ask Melinda. "So you gonna do it?" asked Neil.

Norman swallowed his a spoonful of his loaded baked potato and said yes. He walked over to the table where Melinda was talking with Salma.

"Oh, hi Norman." said Melinda. "Hi Melinda, hey Salma. Hey Salma can I have a minute with Melinda?" he asked. "Sure, I need to go to the library anyway." said Salma and she left.

"So you wanted something?" asked Melinda. "Y-yeah, I was wondering the autumn dance is in three weeks." said Norman. "Yeah, RJ says he's taking Courtney." said Melinda.

"Well, I was just wondering...that if you'd like to go with me? Of course if you don't want to I'd completely understand." said Norman.

Melinda giggled. "Well we have known each other for three months, and we do get along great together. I'd love to go with you." said Melinda. "Really?" asked Norman. "Yes." said Melinda.

Suddenly Alvin and his gang appeared. They still bullied Norman but not as much about seeing ghosts. "Well if it isn't the two ghost whisperers and lovebirds." said Alvin.

"(Groans), what do you want, Alvin?" asked Norman. "Well I just wanted to know if you Melinda would wanted to go to the dance with me." said Alvin.

Melinda gagged quietly. "I'm very sorry Alvin, but I just agreed to go with Norman." said Melinda. "Ah." said Alvin and he walked away.

After school Melinda got home and told her family. "Mom, Dad, RJ guess what, Norman asked me to the dance." she said. "Oh, that's really great sweetie." said Ryan.

"Very nice." said Belinda. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You just can't go running off to a dance with someone you barely know, Mel." said RJ. "Listen up, RJ I've known Norman for three months, and he's Courtney's brother. So I've known him as long as you've know her which would be about three months." said Melinda.

Then she went up to her room. "Did I hear that my little Linda got asked to the dance?" asked Roger. "Yeah, Grandpa by Norman." said Melinda. "Well that's great, I told his grandmother that you're perfect for him." he said. Melinda giggled.

Back at Norman's house he was trying on his suit for the dance. He pictures himself dancing with Melinda but his dream was interrupted when he couldn't close his pants.

"Uh oh." he said.

**Ha ha, cliffhanger. Anyway leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews. And I hope you caught the clues to Norman's weight gain.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coach Field's Help  
**

Norman tried and tried to close the pants, but they wouldn't. "This can't be happening." he said to himself as he looked in the mirror.

He then remember all the foods he'd been eating the last three months. Pizza, hot dogs, bacon burgers, chocolate, chips, macaroni n cheese with bacon bits, brownies, loaded baked potatoes.

"I can't Melinda to the dance looking like this." said Norman. He didn't what to do, he didn't know of he could shed the weight in three weeks, but he couldn't cancel on Melinda.

The next day at school P.E. Norman sat on the bench as the other played dodgeball. "Babcock." said Coach Field. Norman looked up. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Not really. I can't fit into my pants for the dance. I can't take Melinda to the dance looking this." said Norman motioning towards his body.

"Well why don't you come by the gym after school, I think I can help." said Coach Field. When the final bell rang, Norman was on his way to the gym. "Hey, Norman." said Melinda.

"I'm really excited about the dance. You're still taking me, right?" she asked. "Sure, of coarse I am." said Norman. "Great, bye." she said, as she left. Norman sighed and gazed at her as she left, then he went to the gym.

"Well, Babcock I can help you lose weight before the dance, but you have to as yourself first, is Melinda really worth it?" asked Coach Field.

Norman then had flashbacks, he remembered when he first saw Melinda, when he gave her the necklace, when they watched the movie together. "She's worth it." he finally said.

"All right then, let's start with some push-ups." he said. For an hour Norman did push-ups, jumping jacks, pull-ups, and sit-ups. "Come back same time tomorrow and we'll do some more. Oh and cut down on the junk food." said Coach Field.

When Norman got home he went straight to his room and plopped down onto his bed. He was sore and tired. But he looked at his suit. "It's all for Melinda." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 3, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do they fit?  
**

For the next three weeks Norman exercised, and ate right with the help of Coach Field. On the final day before the dance Norman bought the pants with him to the gym.

"Well time for the moment of truth." said Coach Field. Norman went into the bathroom and changed. "Please fit, please fit." Norman whispered. And before he knew it...the pants closed!

"They fit Coach." said Norman. "Excellent. Your hard work has paid off." said Coach Field. "Thanks for everything Coach." said Norman and he was about to leave.

"Babcock." said Coach Field. Norman looked at him. "Melinda's lucky to have someone like you in her life." he said. Norman smiled and then left.

The next night, Norman got dressed in his red suit and he had a special flower for Melinda. He went downstairs to see Courtney in her pink strapless dress and pink high heels.

While the two waited for RJ and Melinda to get there, Sandra took pictures of the two. Finally the two arrived. RJ came in a dark navy blue suit, and Melinda came in a red satin dress that came off the shoulders, red slip-ons, and she also wore the zombie necklace Norman gave her.

After Sandra took more pictures they were ready to go. "Now remember you two, you have to pick up Norman and Melinda when their dance is done, so no funny business." said Perry.

"Yes, Dad. Come on lovebirds." said Courtney. "You know Norman you look different. Did you lose weight or something?" asked Melinda. "I may have lost a few." he simply answered.

**Chapter's 4 done, please review**


	5. The Dance

**Norman Shapes Up**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here. Like I said I would write another, please enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: P.E. Class  
**

Norman Babcock woke up to the moaning of his zombie alarm clock at 7:30. He hopped out of bed, put on his zombie slippers and went to the bathroom.

He didn't bother combing his down, Melinda liked the way his hair stood up, and he brushed his teeth and pretended to foam at the mouth. Then he got dressed, and waved to his grandma who was knitting on the couch, before getting breakfast.

At Melinda's house she woke up to low moaning of her ghost alarm clock. She got out of bed, and went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. After that she went down to have breakfast with her family.

She waved to her grandpa as he sat in his seat. But she saw her dad was about to sit on him. "Dad, Grandpa's sitting there." said Melinda. "Oh, sorry, Dad." said Ryan.

After breakfast the two headed out to meet each other at the corner. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. Have to meet Melinda." said Norman as he walked out the door.

"Well Norman finally gains another interest besides ghosts and zombies." said Perry to Sandra. Norman walked down the street about 5 blocks and saw Melinda waiting for her at the stop sign.

Norman gazed at Melinda, he thought she looked very pretty as the sun shined behind her. Norman remembered the first day he met her at the mentally facility. He hair was still a dark and shiny brown, and he eyes were still like two emeralds.

"Hi Norman." said Melinda. "Oh, hi Melinda." said Norman snapping out of his daydreaming. "Well let's get to school." said Melinda. Ever since she got checked out of the facility after they saved the town from the witch's curse, she went to Blithe Hollow Middle School with Norman.

As they walked they waved at the ghosts. "Hi Mrs. Brown we love what you've done with your hair." said Norman. "Does anyone smell burning?" asked Mrs. Brown, which was funny because that's how she died.

"At your stations soldiers." said a civil war ghost on a horse. "Sir yes sir." said Melinda and Norman as they saluted to him. "Hey Norman Melinda playing hookey?" asked a ghost from the 50s.

"No, we're just late." said Melinda. "How you doing?" Norman asked a gangster ghost. "Hey, how you doin'?" asked the ghost. "Hi Harriet, how's the tree?" asked Melinda.

"Never heard that one before." said Harriet. Finally the two arrived at the school. They walked in together side by side, then the bell rang. Their lockers stood side by side.

"Hi Norman, hi Melinda." said a voice. The two turned to see Neil and Salma. "Hi guys." said Norman. Then the bell rang for classes to start. The first class was P.E.

"All right you wimps, today we're going to be doing aerobics." said Coach Field. "Hey Norman do think they'll be a cute instructor on the video?" asked Neil. But Norman didn't say anything.

"Hello?" asked Neil. "Wha, oh sorry Neil." said Norman. "What's wrong?" "My gym shorts feel kinda, tight." said Norman. "Maybe it's just breakfast weight." suggested Neil.

Everyone lined up, and Coach Field turned on the video. The kids did jumping jacks, walking in place, raised their arms, and twisted. After an hour and 23 minutes of that P.E. was over.

"Well I feel nice and refreshed." said Melinda. Norman looked a little winded, and out of breath. "Norman are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine just a little out of breath." said Norman.

As they left Coach Field glanced at Norman. "Hmm, Babcock's looking a little chubbier." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 1, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Tight Fit  
**

At home Norman ate dinner with his family. His mom had made his favorite macaroni n cheese with bacon bits. "So how was school Courtney?" asked Sandra. "Oh, it was totally fantastic." said Courtney.

Norman and Perry looked at each other in annoyance, as Courtney rambled about her day at school saying who's was going out with who, who broke up with who, and what he said to she.

But finally she finished by saying. "And RJ asked me out to the autumn dance." said Courtney. "You got a date already, the dance isn't for another three weeks." said Sandra.

"Well you have to get a date before they get taken." explained Courtney. "Hey, Norman you should ask Melinda to the dance." suggested Perry. "Dad." said Norman with his face turning red.

Everyone in his family knew he liked Melinda, but he was embarrassed to admit it. After dinner he went to his room to think. Should he ask Melinda to the dance, what if she said no?

"Something wrong, Norman?" asked Eileen. "Hi Grandma. Nothing's wrong." he lied. "Worried about asking Melinda to the dance?" she asked. "How'd you know that?" asked Norman.

"I heard you all talking about downstairs. You should go for it. She's a cute one, and her grandfather says that you're perfect for her." said Eileen. "But what if she says no?" asked Norman walking towards the window.

"Then it's her loss, besides she's like your best friend." said Eileen. Norman realized that he should give it a try. "Hey Norman there's chocolate fudge brownies for dessert." called Sandra.

"All right." said Norman as he ran downstairs to the kitchen. The next day at school during lunch Norman was going to ask Melinda. "So you gonna do it?" asked Neil.

Norman swallowed his a spoonful of his loaded baked potato and said yes. He walked over to the table where Melinda was talking with Salma.

"Oh, hi Norman." said Melinda. "Hi Melinda, hey Salma. Hey Salma can I have a minute with Melinda?" he asked. "Sure, I need to go to the library anyway." said Salma and she left.

"So you wanted something?" asked Melinda. "Y-yeah, I was wondering the autumn dance is in three weeks." said Norman. "Yeah, RJ says he's taking Courtney." said Melinda.

"Well, I was just wondering...that if you'd like to go with me? Of course if you don't want to I'd completely understand." said Norman.

Melinda giggled. "Well we have known each other for three months, and we do get along great together. I'd love to go with you." said Melinda. "Really?" asked Norman. "Yes." said Melinda.

Suddenly Alvin and his gang appeared. They still bullied Norman but not as much about seeing ghosts. "Well if it isn't the two ghost whisperers and lovebirds." said Alvin.

"(Groans), what do you want, Alvin?" asked Norman. "Well I just wanted to know if you Melinda would wanted to go to the dance with me." said Alvin.

Melinda gagged quietly. "I'm very sorry Alvin, but I just agreed to go with Norman." said Melinda. "Ah." said Alvin and he walked away.

After school Melinda got home and told her family. "Mom, Dad, RJ guess what, Norman asked me to the dance." she said. "Oh, that's really great sweetie." said Ryan.

"Very nice." said Belinda. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You just can't go running off to a dance with someone you barely know, Mel." said RJ. "Listen up, RJ I've known Norman for three months, and he's Courtney's brother. So I've known him as long as you've know her which would be about three months." said Melinda.

Then she went up to her room. "Did I hear that my little Linda got asked to the dance?" asked Roger. "Yeah, Grandpa by Norman." said Melinda. "Well that's great, I told his grandmother that you're perfect for him." he said. Melinda giggled.

Back at Norman's house he was trying on his suit for the dance. He pictures himself dancing with Melinda but his dream was interrupted when he couldn't close his pants.

"Uh oh." he said.

**Ha ha, cliffhanger. Anyway leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews. And I hope you caught the clues to Norman's weight gain.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coach Field's Help  
**

Norman tried and tried to close the pants, but they wouldn't. "This can't be happening." he said to himself as he looked in the mirror.

He then remember all the foods he'd been eating the last three months. Pizza, hot dogs, bacon burgers, chocolate, chips, macaroni n cheese with bacon bits, brownies, loaded baked potatoes.

"I can't Melinda to the dance looking like this." said Norman. He didn't what to do, he didn't know of he could shed the weight in three weeks, but he couldn't cancel on Melinda.

The next day at school P.E. Norman sat on the bench as the other played dodgeball. "Babcock." said Coach Field. Norman looked up. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Not really. I can't fit into my pants for the dance. I can't take Melinda to the dance looking this." said Norman motioning towards his body.

"Well why don't you come by the gym after school, I think I can help." said Coach Field. When the final bell rang, Norman was on his way to the gym. "Hey, Norman." said Melinda.

"I'm really excited about the dance. You're still taking me, right?" she asked. "Sure, of coarse I am." said Norman. "Great, bye." she said, as she left. Norman sighed and gazed at her as she left, then he went to the gym.

"Well, Babcock I can help you lose weight before the dance, but you have to as yourself first, is Melinda really worth it?" asked Coach Field.

Norman then had flashbacks, he remembered when he first saw Melinda, when he gave her the necklace, when they watched the movie together. "She's worth it." he finally said.

"All right then, let's start with some push-ups." he said. For an hour Norman did push-ups, jumping jacks, pull-ups, and sit-ups. "Come back same time tomorrow and we'll do some more. Oh and cut down on the junk food." said Coach Field.

When Norman got home he went straight to his room and plopped down onto his bed. He was sore and tired. But he looked at his suit. "It's all for Melinda." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 3, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do they fit?  
**

For the next three weeks Norman exercised, and ate right with the help of Coach Field. On the final day before the dance Norman bought the pants with him to the gym.

"Well time for the moment of truth." said Coach Field. Norman went into the bathroom and changed. "Please fit, please fit." Norman whispered. And before he knew it...the pants closed!

"They fit Coach." said Norman. "Excellent. Your hard work has paid off." said Coach Field. "Thanks for everything Coach." said Norman and he was about to leave.

"Babcock." said Coach Field. Norman looked at him. "Melinda's lucky to have someone like you in her life." he said. Norman smiled and then left.

The next night, Norman got dressed in his red suit and he had a special flower for Melinda. He went downstairs to see Courtney in her pink strapless dress and pink high heels.

While the two waited for RJ and Melinda to get there, Sandra took pictures of the two. Finally the two arrived. RJ came in a dark navy blue suit, and Melinda came in a red satin dress that came off the shoulders, red slip-ons, and she also wore the zombie necklace Norman gave her.

After Sandra took more pictures they were ready to go. "Now remember you two, you have to pick up Norman and Melinda when their dance is done, so no funny business." said Perry.

"Yes, Dad. Come on lovebirds." said Courtney. "You know Norman you look different. Did you lose weight or something?" asked Melinda. "I may have lost a few." he simply answered.

**Chapter's 4 done, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dance  
**

When they arrived at the middle school, RJ dropped Norman and Melinda off and drove away. "Well, ready?" asked Norman, holding out his arm. "Ready." said Melinda, putting her arm around his.

The two walked into the gym and saw the party. There were flashing lights, a DJ, food area, and lots of people. "Hey guys you made it." said Neil. The two looked over to see Neil wearing a green and yellow husky-sized suit.

"Hey, Neil." the two said. After a while the dance really began. They danced to the Cubic Shuffle, the Wobble, and the Cha Cha Slide. At the food area they talked, and chips with dip, cookies, drank punch and talked.

"I'm really having a great time." said Melinda. Then slow dance music came on, it was time for slow dancing. "Well this is it." Norman said in his hand.

"Melinda, may I have this dance?" he asked. "You may." Melinda answered. The two walked out on the dance floor. Melinda put her hands on Norman's shoulders, and Norman put his hands around Melinda's waist.

And the two slowly danced as the music played on. After they danced for a while, Norman led Melinda outside onto the school to sit on the bench. "What are we doing out here?" asked Melinda.

"I just thought we could sit out here for a while and look at the stars." said Norman. Melinda looked up, the night sky was clear and the stars looked like sugar crystals, and the full moon shined bright.

Melinda scooted closer to Norman and leaned against him. And Norman put his arm around Melinda. "Oh, Norman this is the best night of my life." she said. "Mine too." said Norman.

And the minute they said that a shooting flew across them.

**The End I hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
